Woeful and Tender
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Dark chocolate is bittersweet. At least, Oshitari believes so. [KeigoYuushi]


**Title: **Woeful and Tender  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Prince of Tennis - AtobeOshitari

**Summary: **Dark chocolate is bittersweet. At least, Oshitari believes so.

**Author's Note: **"Dark chocolate is bittersweet" is a prompt from _pinksnow_, along with the pairing. Sankyuu!  
**Dedication: **_pinksnow_

**bittersweet**: _(adjective)_ 1. sweet with a bitter aftertaste. 2. arousing pleasure tinged with sadness or pain.

**.ExpectTheUnexpected.**

Oshitari Yuushi peered through the spotless spectacles perched upon his nose. He sat straight, shoulders square and without slouch, fingers laced simply and wrists resting neatly on his lap. Clasped between his fingers was a plastic bag he had received from his doubles partner this morning.

"My mom bought me dark chocolate," he had said, "But I hate it. So, here, Yuushi." The frog-like player tossed the tied bag into Yuushi's unsuspecting hands before bouncing off to whoever knows.

The genius had kept a firm hold on the chocolates, either in his bag where he knew it was safe or secured in his hands. His simple gaze shifted to the bag peeking through his fingers before returning to the scene in front of him. He was sitting pleasantly on the stands, a few meaningless Hyoutei members scattered across the stands as well. On the tennis court just in front of him, however, was someone challenging Atobe Keigo to a match.

Never one to let someone dream a dream that _couldn't_ come true, Atobe accepted to this match, ready and waiting to knock down this imebcile of a player. It was obvious, Yuushi knew, who the winner of this game would be.

Stern eyes watched the service game go to this idiotic player, and examined his poor excuse for technique. Apparently, he was quite new to tennis, and felt inferior to Keigo's cocky nature enough to commit simulated suicide in this inevitably unexciting match.

Knowing full well his interest would not be peaked, as Atobe would barely need to work at all to end this fight, Oshitari loosened his twined hands and untied the string at the top to open the makeshift plastic bag. Rectangular, unwrapped pieces were piled upon each other. Gracefully picking a single piece from the others, Yuushi diligently placed the chocolate in his mouth, salivating the sweet and deciphering the taste.

Perplexed by the irregular taste, Yuushi insistently grabbed another piece as he finished his first one, savoring the lingering sample in his mouth. It was as sweet as regular chocolate, he noted, but beyond that intense flavor was the suspicion of something bitter. Like an evil hidden agenda in a seemingly sugary plan.

As the second piece melted on his tongue, and he swallowed away the remains, he waited moments before he was compelled to eat another. The second it hit his tongue, the obscure sense of _need_ vanished and the adoring flavor steamed his sense of taste. Yet, always hidden in the deepest crevices of his mouth and on the ignored sections of his tongue rode the cruel try of defiant anguish. However, as the sweetness shifted away and the chocolate flooded his throat and escaped his mouth, the bitter sample overwhelmed his sense and he was left to place another sweet in his mouth.

Bewildered and stunned, although no evidence of it appeared on his face, he scrutinized the odd infection of opposing tastes in his mouth. He relished in the disturbing awkwardness of it all, pondering how something could be so unattainably sweet before turning bitter. Like a happy man soured with revenge. Yet, it wasn't like that at all. It was like...

Atobe Keigo.

Sharp eyes adverted to the captain playing on the court with the amateur. Yes, it was definitely like Atobe Keigo. Appearing sweet and sugary; kind and warm-hearted; loving and caring. Seeming to be the perfect person with unimaginable attractiveness, remarkable intellect, superior skills, and charming qualities. This apparent perfect – _sweet_ – person. However, along with all this sugary goodness, sharp attributes stood out. Contradicting his perfection with imposing beauty, shrouded intelligence, the undeniable urge to be the best, and the ego of the most self-centered person on the world. The realistic blemish – bitterness – of this person, had shown through.

Yet, the dark chocolate was not only himself.

It was like his actions, his charming nature lured you in, leaving you captured in the molten tranquility that was his eyes. His hands wrapped around you like the secure blanket of warmth that hummed you to sleep. His kisses pleasured the sensations crawling under your skin, and his magical actions brought you to secrecy with him. The touch of his lips upon yours, like bliss melting your skin and soul, luxuriating you. Yet, as the tentative and loving actions enthralled you, his eyes turned fierce and his hands writhed with possession. His lips devoured everything that you worked up until them, pulling you into a wave of distinct pain and significant pleasure. Hungry warmed the air, leaving you wondering what happened to the happy, loving, _pleasurable_ actions that coaxed into the wanting, longing jumble of limbs that was now commencing. And as the first encounter of Atobe and the painful experience of his nature mix, you're left hungering for more.

Yuushi slid another piece into his mouth, bespectacled glasses glinting in the sunlight. "6 - 0" the referee of the game called, "Atobe wins!" Of course, Oshitari mused, that guy wouldn't lose.

The genius player caught the gaze of the captain and held it for a few brief moments before it was broken off by the latter. He savored the taste in his mouth, eyes glazing over the boy's stature. Finishing his piece, he harbored the lingering acidic taste in his mouth, knotting the string on the plastic and securing the container in his bag.

Compared to the dark chocolate, Atobe Keigo was more than enough to influence the craving Yuushi held for bittersweet treats.

**.ExpectTheUnexpected.**

**Author's Note: **Ooh. I love that last line. Haha. Well, first AtobeOshi, so be kind! And helpful, if you will indeed. I love reviews. Sankyuu!


End file.
